Going on Fourteen Years With No Control
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: Sequel to Again Its Been Thirteen Years. Rating T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers. This is the sequel to my story Again It's Been Thirteen Years. I hope you like it and for those who forget or for those who don't want to read the first one here is a recap.**

 **XX DO NOT READ PAS HERE IF YOU WISH TO READ THE FIRST STORY AND THERE IS ALSO SPOILERS FOR THE ACTUAL BOOKS! XX**

 **In the story Again It's Been Thirteen Years we follow a innocent non-spy Cammie. She has no idea what her mother does for a living. She doesn't know who killed her father. She has a popular brother named Ryker and is the nerdy girl in school. She really hates her life sometimes, but other times loves it. She has gone to three different schools in the past thirteen years and in each one her friends turned on her. Now all those who have turned on her are going to the same school as her. She only has her teachers and the principal, her Uncle Joey, for allies and in a war zone as big as high school that isn't always a great thing. She is super smart, great with computers and determined to do something good for this world. Then her whole world changes. She finds out her mother is a spy, her friends never actually turned on her, her memories had been changed multiple times, her father was killed by terrorists now trying to kill her, her 'brother' is really her cousin who was adopted when his parents were killed, her enemies are really her friends who love her, she has been caught by the COC multiple times, she fell in love with Zach and pretty much her whole life, or what she thought was her life, was lie. She is then taken to a safe house were she learns the truth and falls in love with Zach all over again. The safe house then comes under attack by Catherine, Zach's evil mother. She hides in a bunker that Zach hid her in and then escapes with his help. After she leaves she makes it to D.C. and gets the CIA's help to save the people she loves, but not without warning them that she will kill them if they endanger or hurt her friends and family. The CIA plus Cam then storm the safe house to find Catherine holding her loved ones at gun point. She then gets into an argument with Zach and remembers everything that she was fixed to forget. She then gives herself up to Catherine and the COC in exchange for Zach and everyone else. He is then checked into a mental hospital for a month so he can't go looking for her and wasting his time.**

 **XX SPOILERS FOR BOTH MY STORY AND THE BOOKS ARE DONE XX**

 **So Join me next chapter for the real story, fourteen years later in Going on Fourteen Years With No Control.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi readers! welcome to the sequel to Again its been thirteen years! I am so excited for this story because I haven't really had anything to write yet. I just got the idea now so I am starting now!**

 **Cam POV**

I'm not sure how long ago I left my home and the people I love, but I will be back to see them soon. 8 months ago, I woke up in a convent in the Alps. I decided that going to my family is the last thing I should do because it is the first thing that Catherine and her goons would expect me to do. I decided that going to London would be a bad idea, because if I bumped into the Baxters or anyone from MI6 or any other agency I was screwed. I then came up with the best idea. I stayed here at the convent with the nuns. I got a computer and anything else I could need to track down the circle and I got it. I then found every last one of them. I figured out all of their names including the Inner Circle members. I tracked down the members of the inner circle and that was when the world went to chaos. I knew how to make it look like Catherine did something so I killed every last inner circle member and got it blamed on Catherine. It took me all eight of these past months to take down the members and I am finally ready to go home. I wanted to do it in a memorable way so I went somewhere would be safe and I would be ready for anything. I went to the Baxters flat in Wales and tripped every alarm in the place. Then I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up about seven hours later in a bedroom. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Baxter talking in the kitchen and I looked around. I was in Bex's old room. I remembered when I visited her here over a school break years ago. Gosh I miss those guys. I mean I miss my friends, but I miss Zach even more. I pretty much just left him so I could go with his mother so I wouldn't get him hurt. I was tired and I still heard the Baxters talking. I wanted to go to sleep and I knew I was safe, but I relived a memory in my sleep that hurt me so much...

 ** _-The Dream-_**

 _I'm sitting I the backseat of one of the CIA's vans. I have an agent I hardly know to my left and another to my right. The director himself is sitting across from me with an advisor/protector/body builder look alike body guards on either side of him. He was looking at a bunch of paper work that laid on the small table in front of him. I guess that is what it takes for the director of the CIA to take a field assignment. Anyway, Joey is sitting in the passenger seat and another random agent is driving. We wil reach the safe house in about 10 minutes so I get a little more time to just think and it is making me crazy thinking that maybe people I love will get hurt._

 _When we arrived we set up. People in the woods, in the trees, behind bushes, out in the open, everywhere! Then we heard the most peculiar thing, "Don't fire we're coming out."_

 _I knew that voice, it was Catherine's."Guns at the ready this may be a trick!" I said not willing to risk anyone else's life. Then Catherine and all of her goons came out guns pointed at everyone that they held prisoner's head. "Release them Catherine, you're out numbered."_

 _"Give yourself up willingly, Cameron, and I'll set them free. If you choose not to you get to watch each of these people die."_

 _I looked to everyone. They were all motioning for me not to do it. Not to give my self up for them and then when I took a step out into the open lawn they started yelling at me not to. I motioned everyone out of sight and into cover. Then I heard the one voice that could drag me out of any daze. "Don't do it! You can't! I can't loose you! I won't let you do this!" it was Zach._

 _"I can't loose you either Zach that's why I'm doing this. I need to make sure that you stay alive."_

 _"So don't do it and stay here to make sure I stay alive."_

 _"I have to do this."_

 _"Remember what you said to me, no longer than a week ago Cam? You said you don't know us, Cam. You said you don't know us. So why does it matter that we die Cam. At least you'll know that we love you."_

 _"Don't you dare say that."_

 _"Its true"_

 _"No it isn't"_

 _"Tell me! Tell me why it isn't true Gallagher Girl!" It was the only time I had every heard him use that stupid nickname so angrily. Wait... no it wasn't. I've heard it before. During the times I don't remember. Then it happened. It all came flooding back to me. My friends, my enemies, so man useless deaths and so much destruction and chaos. I remembered everthing that they fixed me to forget. I know the truth._

 _"Because I love you. I always have. Always will. To the future and more nothing can take that away from us. You said that to me once Zach. Now its my turn to say it. I love you because I know you."_

 _"You can't love me, only the old you knew who I really was.. and still am now that the you I love is gone."_

 _"That girl isn't gone Zach. I found her. I remember."_

 _"That's impossible."_

 _"Zach..." I said reaching out for him. I wanted to hug and kiss him and never let go again._

 _"What?"_

 _ **General POV**_

 _"I know who, what and everything about you! I know she is your mother and you have no idea who your father is. I know you're an assassin that once went to Blackthorne and I know Blackthorne's secret. I know that at a time you were Joey's prodigy. I know that you think your alone but you really aren't Zach. I'll always know you and I'll always be there no matter how it is: physical mental in your heart or in spirit. I'll always be there for you Zach. Forever and Always I love you." The whole time she had been walking closer to him. She finally reaches her destination, on the ground on her knees sitting how he is on his heels and kisses him. "I love you, I love you." she repeats over and over again as they break apart and she holds his face, tracing each of his features commiting them to memory. She then gets up and walks over to Catherine. "I'll go with you."_

 _"Thank you." she sneers, "Now was that really so hard?"_

 _"Whatever." Cam says_

 _"What was that."_

 _"I said whatever cause I don't care."_

 _"Okay." Catherine says turning away from her starts walking then turns around and smacks her across the face. Cam then fell to the ground from being slapped so hard and leaving a bit of blood trickling down her cheek from the force of the blow._

 _"Cammie!" Zach screamed and tried to run to her._

 _"Not so fast." his mother says and she then snaps and her goons set him on the ground pretty far away from Cammie._

 _"I love you." she yells to him over her shoulder as she is bound and dragged away. She takes one last look over her shoulder and into the eyes of the green eyed boy she love so much. She then has to look away because it hurts to much to think of what she is loosing in exchange for his safety. She remembers his face forever and always and never gives up hope that she'll find her love again. As she turned back so she couldn't see him anymore, he caught a glimpse of her twinkling eyes and beautiful shiny hair as it flipped over her shoulder when she turned. He saw his true love one last time. He cried for her. It wasn't very manly but he did. He cried for her because even spies feel the pain. She cried for him because she wished he was there to save her, but she couldn't let him do that._

 ** _-End Dream-_**

I sat straight up when it was over and I screamed and cried until Mr. and Mrs. Baxter burst in to see what all the commotion was. They found me sitting in the corner of the room head in my hands. Mrs. Baxter walked over after shooing her husband out of the room and she said, "Cam dear, are you alright? You have everyone so worried."

"I'm fine and everyone is safe." I said.

"I know that everyone is safe dear. We all have our training and each other-"

"That's not what I mean."

"Well then how is everyone one safe than dear?"

"I killed all the leaders of the Circle of Cavan." I said and than I went back to crying, "But I lost everyone trying to save them."


	3. Chapter 3

**hi readers! I hope you're enjoying the sequel to Again Its Been Thirteen Years! I know I am very excited about writing it. Anyway on with the story I finally have a break in all the action that is my sports.**

 **Cam POV**

 _I sat straight up when it was over and I screamed and cried until Mr. and Mrs. Baxter burst in to see what all the commotion was. They found me sitting in the corner of the room head in my hands. Mrs. Baxter walked over after shooing her husband out of the room and she said, "Cam dear, are you alright? You have everyone so worried."_

 _"I'm fine and everyone is safe." I said._

 _"I know that everyone is safe dear. We all have our training and each other-"_

 _"That's not what I mean."_

 _"Well then how is everyone one safe than dear?"_

 _"I killed all the leaders of the Circle of Cavan." I said and than I went back to crying, "But I lost everyone trying to save them."_

Its been a week since the incident at the safe house and every night I have the same dream. All I can do is remember the day that I left Zach. I feel like I'm just being anxious about seeing all of them again. I don't know if they hate me or if they'll be happy to see me. I kept tabs on them while I was away. I don't know if they are in relationships with one another, but I know that they are okay. I know that their safe. I know Catherine hasn't touched them and most importantly I know what they have been doing with their jobs. Zach has stayed on a long and temporary leave of absence for mental health reasons. Bex and Grant have gotten very serious and moved in with each other. Liz and Jonas have gotten adorably cute and I've watched them through cameras like I'm watching reality tv. Macey has it the worst though. She fell in love with Preston Winters. The son of Samuel Winters who was a Circle of Cavan leader until I killed him about a month ago. Poor Preston was depressed after loosing his father, and was in a hospital for awhile for trying to kill himself. He was released a week before I revealed myself. I actually just recently learned that Joey checked Zach into the CIA mental hospital for the first month after my disappearance. Joey and Mom are actually engaged and I am very happy for the two of them. I know that they love each other very much and with Dad gone, it will be even better for the both of them.

I have decided to return to Gallagher. I don't know why or when I made the decision, but I feel like the people I love can help me. I need to see Zach, I need to hug him, kiss him and never leave him again. I love him too much to leave him again and I hope he hasn't been to much of a wreck.

 **XXX 6 HOURS LATER XXX**

I am currently on an American Airforce plane back to the United States. I am very ready to go home and see everyone I love. I had Mrs. Baxter call and tell Mom that she was sending a very special gift today and that all my friends needed to be at Gallagher including her and Joey, but she did it in a way were nobody would know who was coming. I am very happy to see them all again, but I'm afraid that they are going to be mad at me for leaving them.

 **XXX PULLING UP TO GALLAGHER XXX**

I am pulling up to Gallagher's front gate right now and I am very scared for how things are going to go down. I don't know if they are all going to hate me or if they are all going to be happy I'm alive. The only thing that I am not happy about is them finding out that I am the one who killed all of those people and not Catherine. I pulled up to the gate, waved to Bubblegum Guard and he almost fell out of his chair, not very subtle for a spy. I then went through the gate that he opened while still in shock and then went to the parking lot. I parked my car and put on my sunglasses. The only thing that my family and friends didn't know about me was I don't have the looks I used to. My once honey blonde hair is now brown and my blue eyes that were like dull sapphires, are now bright, vibrant and shiny gems. I grew about 3 inches and the rest of my body started to fill out. Some would say that I started to look a lot more like my mother, but I got my aunt's attitude and sarcastic nature. I decided to go with a look that is all about the new me today. I wore a deep bloody red crop top that was more like a strapless bra with a black leather jacket that cut off mid way to my waist. I wore black skinny jeans and black stilettos with gold spikes. I wore gold triangle earrings with black gems and a matching necklace and ring. I had my sunglasses too and I was ready. I went to the front door and I made a new decision. I was coming back and I was going to do it with style. Its 12:30 so that means lunch starts any minute so I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to be ready to make a move and show everyone what's mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi readers! so excited to get back to this story now that I have little more free time! Anyways on with the story, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Cam POV**

 _I had my sunglasses too and I was ready. I went to the front door and I made a new decision. I was coming back and I was going to do it with style. Its 12:30 so that means lunch starts any minute so I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to be ready to make a move and show everyone what's mine._

I walked around to the back of the school and I went up an old ladder that led to the roof. I disabled that alarms as I made my way over to the big sky light over the lunch room. I knew that my mom had taken her job as the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women back. Its a spy school if you can't tell. She got Bex in as the first international student and she got Zach in as the first and only male student because he was a wreck after he couldn't find me. Macey ended up coming here to Gallagher because she had the money and it would make the school's cover look better. Then Lizzie got in because she has amazing grades and a just as amazing if not more amazing IQ. Then Mom organized an exchange to cheer the girls up a little bit so they would be able to spend their time with the boys who also needed some cheering up. Anyway, I was on the roof, I had disabled the alarms and then made it across the roof to right above the teachers table. I saw mom at the podium giving a few announcements and as soon as she was done and back in her seat I threw a dagger down through the window. It stuck into the table right in front of mom and she flipped she pulled out a gun and almost shot at me, but I was too fast and already jumped through the newly shattered window and was standing in front of her in a crouch on the table.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Cam?" she said confused.

I nodded and stood up. I then jumped off the table and ran around the other side of it into her waiting arms.

"Are you okay? Cam please answer me! What happened? Where were you? I'm going to give you detention for running of like that!" she said having mood swings while tears ran down her face.

"Mom, I promise I'm okay." I said blocking out all the whispering and starting from the students, "I escaped from Catherine and then I took them all down."

"You took all who down honey?" she said confused.

"I took down the Inner Circle of the Circle of Cavan and I made them pay." I said. Then the hall doors open and then came in Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Ryker but no Zach.

They looked up to the stage and saw everyone whispering then noticed me, a "new person" in the Grand Hall and all broken glass. "What is going on in here?" Bex said her voice booming over the whispers of all the students in the room.

"I came home." I said looking them all up and down.

"And who exactly are you?" She said not seeing who I was because of how much I had changed.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." I said looking at her ready to cry.

"Cam? Bloody hell you've changed so much." she yelled running up to greet me along with the others. I gave them all hugs and it took the longest to get rid of Bex. I'm here best friend and I disappeared for almost a year.

"So where is Zach?" I asked really wanting to know where he was. Then I got my answer. He walked in with a blonde girl clinging to him. Then as they sat down at their grade's table, totally oblivious to what was going on around them they kissed and I didn't know if I was going to throw up or cry. I decided that just leaving would be the best idea, so I started walking to the doors when Bex yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I said very upset as a single tear rolled down my face.

"Hey Grant what's up with the chick?" Zach asked Grant.

"You would know if you still cared about her." he said angrily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he says totally oblivious to who I am.

"That's Cammie you moron and her first question for us wasn't something like how are you or what did I miss, it was where is Zach? so how does that make you feel tough guy. You said you were giving up on came a month ago and now your already dating and sleeping with Tina Walters." Grant said getting more angry as each second ticked by. I had reached the doors and was standing in the hallway listening through the doors.

"I did do pretty goode didn't I?" Zach said joking around.

"Your lucky we don't kill you Zach, you messed with Cam's heart and now she's finally home after giving herself up to save you. She still loved you and waited to come back until she knew it was safe. She killed all members of the Circle's Inner Circle so she could see you again, and this is the kind of shit you pull." said Ryker.

"I could care less about that bitch. She's annoying and I don't need her." Zach said and by then I knew that I was bawling. I choked a few sobs allowing strangled noises to leave my mouth. I felt tears flowing down my face and I ran. I ran and ran until I ran into someone and we both fell over. Then I stood going to help them up then decided against it. I just sat on the ground next to them and cried into their chest. I was still mad at him for lying to me but I needed his comfort right then. He pulled me into a tight hug and just kept telling me everything was going to be okay, until I fell asleep with tears still streaking my face. I was glad that I bumped into Joey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I am excited for this chapter. I know, I know you all have questions like what the hell happened to sweet, sweet Zach and what happened to Cam while she was away, but just so you know all will be answered soon enough! Enjoy!**

 **Cam POV**

 _"Hey Grant what's up with the chick?" Zach asked Grant._

 _"You would know if you still cared about her." he said angrily._

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he says totally oblivious to who I am._

 _"That's Cammie you moron and her first question for us wasn't something like how are you or what did I miss, it was where is Zach? so how does that make you feel tough guy. You said you were giving up on came a month ago and now your already dating and sleeping with Tina Walters." Grant said getting more angry as each second ticked by. I had reached the doors and was standing in the hallway listening through the doors._

 _"I did do pretty goode didn't I?" Zach said joking around._

 _"Your lucky we don't kill you Zach, you messed with Cam's heart and now she's finally home after giving herself up to save you. She still loved you and waited to come back until she knew it was safe. She killed all members of the Circle's Inner Circle so she could see you again, and this is the kind of shit you pull." said Ryker._

 _"I could care less about that bitch. She's annoying and I don't need her." Zach said and by then I knew that I was bawling. I choked a few sobs allowing strangled noises to leave my mouth. I felt tears flowing down my face and I ran. I ran and ran until I ran into someone and we both fell over. Then I stood going to help them up then decided against it. I just sat on the ground next to them and cried into their chest. I was still mad at him for lying to me but I needed his comfort right then. He pulled me into a tight hug and just kept telling me everything was going to be okay, until I fell asleep with tears still streaking my face. I was glad that I bumped into Joey._

I woke up at about 5:45 the next morning. I was in a room and had no idea where I was. I wasn't going to panic though. I wouldn't let myself panic. I sat up slowly, cautiously. I saw three beds in the room I was in and they all had people in them. I saw 4 bureaus in the room as well as four night stands one next to each bed. I then noticed the four beds and realized that I must be in one of the dorm rooms. On one nightstand I saw a few textbooks neatly stacked, a pink sparkly lamp and a picture frame with Liz and her family in the picture. On another nightstand I saw a picture of Macey and her Ryker along with a lot of make up, hair products lotions and styling tools and books. On the third nightstand I saw no pictures at all but I a book called _The Art of Picking Locks_ and Sports Illustrated as well as the CIA and MI6 yearly newsletter a cell phone and a few letters. I knew that I was in Bex, Liz, and Macey's Dorm room and I was the new addition. I saw all my old stuff had been moved here and I was happy. I loved it. I decided that getting up and doing something was my best bet at not running into Zach and being out of here before the girls made me got through Macey style torture. I ran to the bathroom quickly not making a sound and turned on the shower. Then after the shower I dried off and changed into some more comfortable clothes and something suitable for the day here. I wore white skinny jeans, a black cami and a white leather jacket with Black studs. Then I put on my black combat books and moved for my other bag of make up. I put on mascara and black eyeliner with shimmering white eye shadow and blood red lip stick. I then put my hair in a fish tail and threaded some flowers through it making it look even more beautiful, then threaded them in a crown on top of my head. I then sprayed myself with my favorite flower perfume and put on the matching hand cream. I put on insta-dry black shiny nail polish and decided I was ready. It was now 6:15 on the button and I decided to go see Mom.

I went to Mom's office and she said, "Come in" just as I approached the door.

"Hey Mom" I said walking up to her desk.

"Hey honey," she said then looked up and said, "Wow Cam you look beautiful honey."

"Thanks Mom." I said strolling over to give her a hug smiling.

"You have no idea how much I missed you kiddo." she said with a tear in her eye.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I was gone so long. I didn't mean to be. I know you probably thought I was gone like Dad, but I'm not I promise I'm right here and I won't leave you for a long time." I said remorsefully for making her worry so much.

"Damn right. You are going to go to school here at Gallagher and just so you know kiddo, we have a uniform." She said with a smirk, any sign of tears gone.

"Mom, I will go to school here but there is something you should know." I said.

"And what would that be?" she asked truly clueless but not showing it because of course she's a spy, but I could tell because she is my mother.

"If I have to wear the uniform I will leave this place and never come back." I said stubborn as ever.

"Fine, you don't have to wear a uniform, your excuse is you refuse and pretend I yell at you for not wearing it okay." she said smiling a genuine bright smile that I doubt anyone had seen in a while. I hadn't seen her smile like that since Dad.

"Alright, breakfast starts in about 2 minutes so let's go Mom." I said.

"I'm coming." she said as she stood up and followed me out of her office, but caught up to me in the hall. The whole way to the Grand Hall we just discussed what had been going on in our lives since we had last seen each other and I told her about why I was so upset yesterday just as we reached the Grand Hall.

"Kiddo," she said just as we reached the doors, "I know Zach broke your heart, but the best thing you can do now is destroy him in all of the classes because he is the top in all the classes and always has been so someone needs to knock his ego down a few notches. That person needs to be you, because he needs to feel your pain."

"Trust me, Mom, I plan on making him feel my pain because I was away for so long so I could save his ass and then hoped I would be able o come back to him jump up I his arms like a fairy tale and say I love you. I guess jokes on me." I said frowning and very close to tears.

"Your right Cam you hoped he would still love you after all you gave up for him, but apparently he couldn't still love you, but you still love him, so kick his ass and show him what he lost. Rub everything he can't have in his face and eventually he'll come crawling back to you like a sorry little loser." she said and then rushed into the hall. I stayed out of the hall because she was going to announce that the school had a new student.

"Good Morning girls! I have a very special announcement! My daughter Cammie came home yesterday and has decided to join you all here. She will be with the Juniors starting today." she finished and I opened the doors and strutted in. I walked right over the Junior table and then sat down in the space that Bex had made next to her.

"Hey girls!" I said happily.

"Hey Cam!" they all said enthusiastically. As I looked across the table to see Zach sitting next to Tina.

I couldn't help myself. I looked to the girls and said, "Who's the shaggy guy with that horrible body odor and the bimbo sitting on him?"

They snickered and Zach and Tina just shot me dirty looks.

"Can't you tell Cam? That's your sorry excuse for an ex-boyfriend and the grade's biggest booty call." Macey said and Bex fell off the bench laughing while Lizzie turned red in the face and giggled like crazy.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, Mace." I said knowing that Zach was listening, "my sorry excuse for an ex is probably one of the worst spies I've ever met."

"And how the hell would you know that Cam? Huh? You were gone for almost a year explain that! Then tell me why I had no excuse to proclaim I wasn't your boyfriend anymore." Zach yelled and the whole Grand Hall looked at him. He then stormed out as me and all my friends, including his ex-friends glared at him as Tina chased after him. She is such a Blonde Bimbo!


	6. Chapter 6

**hi readers! By putting out a chapter for this story twice in a row I'm kind of neglecting my other stories, but I seriously love this one its a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Cam POV**

 _"Good Morning girls! I have a very special announcement! My daughter Cammie came home yesterday and has decided to join you all here. She will be with the Juniors starting today." she finished and I opened the doors and strutted in. I walked right over the Junior table and then sat down in the space that Bex had made next to her._

 _"Hey girls!" I said happily._

 _"Hey Cam!" they all said enthusiastically. As I looked across the table to see Zach sitting next to Tina._

 _I couldn't help myself. I looked to the girls and said, "Who's the shaggy guy with that horrible body odor and the bimbo sitting on him?"_

 _They snickered and Zach and Tina just shot me dirty looks._

 _"Can't you tell Cam? That's your sorry excuse for an ex-boyfriend and the grade's biggest booty call." Macey said and Bex fell off the bench laughing while Lizzie turned red in the face and giggled like crazy._

 _"Well, I can tell you one thing, Mace." I said knowing that Zach was listening, "my sorry excuse for an ex is probably one of the worst spies I've ever met."_

 _"And how the hell would you know that Cam? Huh? You were gone for almost a year explain that! Then tell me why I had no excuse to proclaim I wasn't your boyfriend anymore." Zach yelled and the whole Grand Hall looked at him. He then stormed out as me and all my friends, including his ex-friends glared at him as Tina chased after him. She is such a Blonde Bimbo!_

After what Zach said and him and Tina leaving I excused myself from the hall. I headed for the hall and I guess I was too deep in thought. I walked right through a wall without thinking and into a secret passage. Then, what do you know, I ended up in the old air ducts above Zach's room. I looked down and I saw Tina and Zach in his room fighting with each other and yelling pretty loudly.

"Why? Why did you have to make a scene like that?" Tina yelled.

"I didn't make a scene, it was Cammie!" he yelled back defensively.

"Sometimes I regret saying yes to you." she said tears in her eyes. What does she even mean? I wouldn't be so freaking confused if she had just said she regretted agreeing to be his girlfriend! Why don't people just say what they mean?!

"Well you were just looking for a sex buddy Tina! I was looking for someway to forget her!" Zach yelled at her. I really think the 'her' he is talking about is me.

"Yeah, well I don't think she ever even loved you. How could anyone love someone as sinister as the son of Catherine Goode." She screamed and I could hear people in the hall listening to them fight.

"I don't care if she ever loved me Tina." He said angry but still seeming much more calm.

"Oh yeah, and why would that be?" she said also much quieter and more calm.

"Because I loved her more than life itself. I went crazy when she went with my mother. Then I heard chatter that she escaped the circle and I couldn't find her. I will never forgive myself for that!" He said tears coming to his eyes.

"Well if you can't have any real feelings towards me we are over!" she screamed and stormed out and through the group of people in the hallway. I can't believe that he just said that to Tina.

After hearing all of that I headed back to the dorm to grab my stuff for classes. I don't think I'm going to kick his butt forever, maybe just for a little while. I then grabbed my books for my first few classes. My schedule being

 **Period 1- C &A(Culture and Assimilation)**

 **Period 2- History of Espionage**

 **Period 3- C &E(Codes and Encryption)**

 **Period 4- COW(Countries of the World)**

 **Period 5- AMR Courses (Advanced Math Review Courses)**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 6- Study hall**

 **Period 7- W &E (Weapons and Enforcement)**

 **Period 8- P &E (Protection and Enforcement)**

 ***20 minute break to get de-funked after P &E***

 **Period 9- Cove Ops (Covert Operations)**

So that's my schedule everyday! Pretty fun. Best part is I can slack off in the morning and then have fun all afternoon! Best Mom ever! I have the most amazing schedule. Anyway so I grabbed my books for C&A, History of Espionage and C&E. I found a secret passage I could take to my room and then all the way to the vents above COW so I could go back for my COW and AMR Courses Books.

I arrived to C&A with 15 minutes to spare, and there was no one else in sight except for Madame Dabney. The door was open a crack and I hoped not to disturb her so I quietly knocked and she said, "Come in."

I did and after taking a step through the doorway I said, "Good Morning Madame Dabney. I'm Cameron Morgan, but if you don't mind please call me Cammie or Cam."

"Good Morning Miss Morgan." she said with a smile and I cringed a little at her calling me 'Miss Morgan' as that was all anyone called me when I was stuck with the Circle.

"I hope you don't mind me being so early to class." I said through gritted teeth hoping not to be called 'Miss Morgan' again.

"Well, I certainly do not mind Miss Morgan." she said as I cringed again, "Why don't you leave your books on any open desk and come have some tea with me." she said happily, most likely glad to have some company.

"I would love to." I said going to leave my books on a desk in the very back corner and then walking back to the front and standing next to one the elegant chairs at her tea table. "May I?" I asked hoping I was being polite enough for the C&A instructor to like me.

"Yes, yes, please to sit." she said please with my manners. She then poured me some tea and we talked. I told her how everyone at the Circle had called me Miss Morgan or Cameron, even though I was lying about the Cameron one. I was really just hoping she wouldn't call me by those names. She did then agree to call me Cammie or Cam because of how uncomfortable the other names made me. Then all the students arrived and I thanked her for the tea going to sit at the desk with my things. I then had a blockade of Liz, Macey, Bex, Ryker, Grant and Jonas in the desks around me. I was glad to have friends like them because now Zach and Tina both couldn't sit to close. The rest of the day all the way through study hall went in similar ways. I met the teachers because I was always the first to class and then I always left last thanking the teacher for sharing their knowledge and wisdom, even though I sometimes didn't mean it. I didn't thank the teacher for their knowledge after study hall though. Miss Porter hadn't actually shared any knowledge or wisdom with me and there was nothing I could confuse for that so it would have just been weird if I had said something along the lines of what I had said to the other teachers. Then I moved on to W&E with Mr. Adams. I had a lot of fun and I had a lot of anger so I shot about twenty times better than Zach, the best in the class. Then in P&E I beat him to a pulp. The teacher Mrs. Handcock has a tradition were the new kid spars against everyone on their first day of class if they have previous experience. I beat everyone, but I pulled my punches and kicks because killing someone or putting them in a coma was a bad idea on the first day of school. When I faced off against Zach though I had a lot of fun. I didn't pull my punches too much. I still hit pretty hard but not too hard and I successfully took Zach down with my favorite move, one that I made up. Its called the RECMR Maneuver. It stands for Run Every Circle Member Run because I used to yell that every time before I pulled that move on the Circle. It works pretty simply. You sing my special little song that is meant to freak out the Circle and then when they are distracted and afraid you hit them hard in the chest, beat them like a rug then round house kick to the head for an absolute knock out.

The song is a little special something I came up with. It goes a little something like this.

 **The Circle should run while they can**

 **Cause this is their one and only chance**

 **I'll kick them straight through the ground**

 **Cause they were just waiting to go down**

 **I'm ready for you to go to the grave**

 **Cause Catherine Goode is too evil to save**

I hope he had fun trying to figure out where I came up with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! Sorry I took so long. I had the flu and it took me a while to ketch up on school work and every thing else I've been forgetting about. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Cam POV**

 _Then in P &E I beat him to a pulp. The teacher Mrs. Handcock has a tradition were the new kid spars against everyone on their first day of class if they have previous experience. I beat everyone, but I pulled my punches and kicks because killing someone or putting them in a coma was a bad idea on the first day of school. When I faced off against Zach though I had a lot of fun. I didn't pull my punches too much. I still hit pretty hard but not too hard and I successfully took Zach down with my favorite move, one that I made up. Its called the RECMR Maneuver. It stands for Run Every Circle Member Run because I used to yell that every time before I pulled that move on the Circle. It works pretty simply. You sing my special little song that is meant to freak out the Circle and then when they are distracted and afraid you hit them hard in the chest, beat them like a rug then round house kick to the head for an absolute knock out._

 _The song is a little special something I came up with. It goes a little something like this._

 _ **The Circle should run while they can**_

 _ **Cause this is their one and only chance**_

 _ **I'll kick them straight through the ground**_

 _ **Cause they were just waiting to go down**_

 _ **I'm ready for you to go to the grave**_

 _ **Cause Catherine Goode is too evil to save**_

 _I hope he had fun trying to figure out where I came up with that._

Anyway as soon as I sang the song and won the fight everyone just looked at me. I guess Zach is undefeated. Anyway, it was easy to beat him compared to everyone else I've fought, especially his mother. Anyway... after I fought Zach, I looked at Mrs. Handcock and said, "If you don't mind, I'm just going to go take a shower and get ready for Covert Operations because I really don't need this class." Then I strutted out like I really didn't give a fuck. I swear if Zach thinks I'm going to give him the pleasure of doing anything better than me he is going to have a very different thing coming

"Miss Morgan! We still have another half hour of this class." she said.

"Well, as I said 'I don't need this class' I fought the Circle of Cavan. I killed more people than there are people on this property. I've had 19 run ins with Zach's mother and have lived to tell the tail every time. If there is one class I don't need and don't care about it is this one."

"Miss Morgan! If you walk out of this class than you are not welcome back and I will let your mother know of your comments."

"Well I could care less. The only person in this room who could, in a very unlikely way, be even close to a challenge would be you so bye." I said starting to walk away.

Alright Miss Morgan, if you think that I'm the only challenge in this room then I'll fight you."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you when I say that I can and will knock your freaking lights out. Also, when I win I don't have to take this class anymore, but I still get an A+ for the rest of my time here, and if you win I'll continue taking your class and take a detention."

"Alright your on." she said. I walked back over and the two of us stepped up onto the mat. We go into our stances and the fight began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! I'm back with the next chapter of Fourteen. I am very excited and hope that I'm still making this a good story. Thanks for reading.**

 **Cam POV**

 _Anyway as soon as I sang the song and won the fight everyone just looked at me. I guess Zach is undefeated. Anyway, it was easy to beat him compared to everyone else I've fought, especially his mother. Anyway... after I fought Zach, I looked at Mrs. Handcock and said, "If you don't mind, I'm just going to go take a shower and get ready for Covert Operations because I really don't need this class." Then I strutted out like I really didn't give a fuck. I swear if Zach thinks I'm going to give him the pleasure of doing anything better than me he is going to have a very different thing coming_

 _"Miss Morgan! We still have another half hour of this class." she said._

 _"Well, as I said 'I don't need this class' I fought the Circle of Cavan. I killed more people than there are people on this property. I've had 19 run ins with Zach's mother and have lived to tell the tail every time. If there is one class I don't need and don't care about it is this one."_

 _"Miss Morgan! If you walk out of this class than you are not welcome back and I will let your mother know of your comments."_

 _"Well I could care less. The only person in this room who could, in a very unlikely way, be even close to a challenge would be you so bye." I said starting to walk away._

 _"Alright Miss Morgan, if you think that I'm the only challenge in this room then I'll fight you."_

 _"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you when I say that I can and will knock your freaking lights out. Also, when I win I don't have to take this class anymore, but I still get an A+ for the rest of my time here, and if you win I'll continue taking your class and take a detention."_

 _"Alright your on." she said. I walked back over and the two of us stepped up onto the mat. We go into our stances and the fight began._

Punches...

Kicks...

Blocks...

Every move in a textbook was used by Mrs. Handcock so I knew that I had this one in the bag. All the illegal moves are in books like the ones she was using, but she was only using legal moves. Sucker. I went with one of my favorite illegal move, the KYAL Maneuver. I hope she has fun with this one. Its a series of kicks and punches so high speed its hard to see your own movements, then a quick flip over the head and swift round house kick to the back of the head. I performed it perfectly as I always do, but at the end I only round house kicked hard enough to knock her on the floor then I held her hands behind her back and knees pressing hard into her shoulder blades.

"I'll give it to you Miss Morgan." she said admitting defeat. I then stood and held out my hand. She accepted it and said, "Instead of not doing anything productive and skipping my classes would like to help teach the class?"

"Hmmmm," I said pretending to think, "On occasion I will help teach the class, but today I would rather not. I'm tired and thinking I would be having more fun back at my surf shack in Hawaii." I went to leave and as I did I saw a bunch of shocked students and an angry Zach plus my best friends giving me thumbs up. I'm pretty sure they were shocked about everything and that included Hawaii. "What? What are you all so shocked about? And your spies stop showing how shocked you are."

They all quickly shut their mouths and Zach said, "Why they hell do you have surf shack in Hawaii?"

"How else was I supposed to fund my trips to take down the Circle of Cavan, also it was my also my house while I was gone. That is after I was all healed up ad stopped living with the nuns in the Alps." I said pretending to think about all the crazy things that went on in my past. I then laughed. "Well, I do love surfing. I was actually know as 'iki ili kahi' or 'little hiden one' because I would show up out of nowhere and steal waves from all the howlies. It was fun, me and my friend Lani were best on the beach. Oh good times..." I trailed off with everyone staring. "Anyway gotta run, have fun in P&E" I said giggling and jogging out swaying my hips a little more than I should. I was going to make Zach pay if it was the last thing I did. I'm already beating him in everything and its only my first day so maybe I'll only torment him for a couple more weeks. Just a couple promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! I'm excited for this chapter. It only took three days for me to have an idea this time! Yay! I getting better at this. Anyway thanks for reading and on with the story!**

 **Cam POV**

 _They all quickly shut their mouths and Zach said, "Why they hell do you have surf shack in Hawaii?"_

 _"How else was I supposed to fund my trips to take down the Circle of Cavan, also it was my also my house while I was gone. That is after I was all healed up and stopped living with the nuns in the Alps." I said pretending to think about all the crazy things that went on in my past. I then laughed. "Well, I do love surfing. I was actually known as 'iki ili kahi' or 'little hidden one' because I would show up out of nowhere and steal waves from all the howlies. It was fun, me and my friend Lani were best on the beach. Oh good times..." I trailed off with everyone staring. "Anyway gotta run, have fun in P &E" I said giggling and jogging out swaying my hips a little more than I should. I was going to make Zach pay if it was the last thing I did. I'm already beating him in everything and its only my first day so maybe I'll only torment him for a couple more weeks. Just a couple promise._

Cove Ops time! I am very excited for this! I heard that the teaching for this class is getting a little mixed. I wonder who will teach us. Well anyway! I am super excited for the class so I ran to my room and got ready. I took a 5 minute shower and then decided on white skinny jeans, a flowy turquoise top, a black leather jacket with silver studs, black pumps with silver studs and then a golden locket necklace. I then wore gold hoops and a few gold Alex and Ani bracelets. I also did my hair in a ponytail flip and put a big turquoise flower that matched my top through the flip. I did black smokey eye, black mascara, black eyeliner, a little pink blush, and deep matte red lipstick. I think I looked great. Then I jumped out the door with my black leather messenger bag. I had grabbed a few notebooks and a case of pens and pencils for during class. I had also brought my sketch book, I found sketching to be a great way to relax the mind just like surfing with Lani. I also packed some make up, an auburn wig, a pack of 3 different colored color contacts, a black cami top and a fake letter man jacket. I don't know how it fit without bulging out but it did. I then went to sublevel 2 to find Abby and Joey teaching together. I was so excited! I hope they teach my class too. They had the junior class in there. I decided that scaring Joey and Abby at the same time was a double score so I did. I walked in the shadows up to the front of the room and was standing directly in between the both of them, but still behind them against the wall.

"Even though you are juniors, a review is still something important so brush pass define it Ms.-" Joey said and I interrupted.

"a brush pass is the act of covertly passing an object between two agents." I said as Joey and Abby looked around for the culprit/me. "Hello Joey and Abby." I said and jumped out of the shadows putting an arm around each of them. I smiled and they both turned to see who I was ever so calmly. Of course by that I mean they both jumped and backed up away from me. "Come on! Don't tell my your afraid of your niece and your afraid of your goddaughter." I said pointing at the two of them at the appropriate saying of who I am. Then they both rushed over and hugged me.

"Hey Squirt I missed you." she said "Oh wow you look like me!" she said astonished pointing to herself. "Please don't tell me you act like me too. That would be a disaster and Zach Goode is really in for it then."

"I know Abby. I have become quite the little you, and yes I am already kicking Zach's but for what he did." I said smiling.

"That's my girl!" she said excited.

"Well Abby i think you have a class to teach so I'm gonna sketch." I said and plopped down in Joey's chair.

They went on giving their lesson and I sat sketching the whole room. Every detail, every person, everything there was captured in my drawing. I then heard then announce class was over and I walked with Joey and Abby to sublevel 3. I sat in the far back corner and I listened. Abby and Joey taught all about a lot of different types of guns. All of which I have used in the past to kill someone. I didn't care. I also didn't notice that even though they didn't have the weapons I was sketching them perfectly. Then Tina Walters decided my notebook was her business. She looked at it and yelled, "Oh my god! Cammie!"

"WHAT?!" I said turning to face her.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" she said pointing to my sketch book.

"I don't know I just did." I said calmly.

"Ms. Morgan let me see it." Joey said his hand outstretched towards the notebook. I sighed, rolled my eyes and gave it to him. "Ms. Morgan how did you know what these looked like? Abby come look at this." He said motioning Abby over.

"Geez Squirt, how did you learn to do this?" she asked.

"Lani's mother taught me how to draw one day when I was angry and needed something productive besides fighting and surfing to do with my anger." I said.

"Who is Lani?" she said.

"My friend from Hawaii." I said.

"Okay... Well back to class." Joey said.

"Okay." I said smiling as he gave back my sketch book and walked to the front. The he and Abby started going off about more guns. I was really excited when class was over though. It was time for dinner and then bed. I thought it would be a nice quiet uneventful evening, but it wasn't.

At dinner I was sitting with Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Ryker, Jonas and the rest of the class. Sadly that included Zach and Tina. We all sat down together and I quietly said to Liz Macey and Bex, "I guess the booty call and mini bond are still together." since they were sitting next to each other.

"Yeah well of course they are. Its a cycle with them. They fight, break up, kiss, make up. Over and over it gets annoying." Macey said. That seriously just came for the boy crazy one of the four of us.

"Well its what you expect from someone like him." I said knowing that the whole conversation was heard by the two of them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zach said standing up noisily.

"It means your an arrogant son of a bitch." I said standing up angrily.

"And your the daughter of an agent who was so bad he got caught and let himself get killed." he said getting up in my face.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" I said getting quieter so I was only talking angrily instead of screaming in his face and getting teary eyed.

"I can bring whoever I want into this Cam. Fact is you left and now you just want to show me up because your upset I gave up on you. Your just mad that I never loved you and you fell head over heels."

"I didn't and I'm not trying to show you up because there isn't any need. I don't have to try and show you up because I'm just naturally better."

"No your just naturally good until it gets tough. Then you give up and run away." he said grabbing my wrists.

"No I never ran away. I fought to save you." I screamed in his face as tears streamed down my face. "I'm going back to Hawaii. Give me a call when the truth sets in and you finally accept everything I did for you." I said and pulled my wrist out of his hands.

"NO CAM PLEASE DON"T GO!" Bex said

"Cammie please." Lizzie said.

"CAM!" Macey said.

I ran out of the hall head in my hands crying. I went straight for our room and I pulled out my phone. I called for a helicopter and got my bags ready. I took them and I ran up to the roof. No one is going to stop me from leaving. I am seriously PO ed. I sat up on the edge of the roof top. I looked at everything around and below me. I heard the helicopter coming in the distance. I heard footsteps and I turned to find none other than Zach Goode standing right behind me.

"What do you want?" I said wiping my eyes and standing up to face him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was out of line bringing your dad into that conversation." he said.

"Its okay." I said looking anywhere but in his eyes. I knew I would melt if I looked there. I looked over his shoulder behind him at the sky and started to cry again.

"Hey, Cam, I really am sorry. Are you okay?" he said grabbing my hands. I took a step back, though I knew the roof was not much more behind me and said, "I'm okay."

"No you aren't you don't look good." he said putting a hand on my cheek. I took another step back this time loosing my footing and slipping off the roof, screaming as I went. Just as I was almost out of reach Zach caught my hand. I held onto his arm for dear life and he said, "DON'T LET GO."

"DON'T LET ME GO THIS TIME." I cried.

"NEVER AGAIN." he said, "I will never ever make that mistake again."

He then used what strength he had and yanked me up back onto the roof.

"I will never let you go again." he said. Then Zach Goode did something that surprised even me. He kissed me. He held me close and he made me forget the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! I love how I ended that last chapter! Zammie! Finally! I love it when there together! Talk about power couple! Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Cam POV**

 _"Hey, Cam, I really am sorry. Are you okay?" he said grabbing my hands. I took a step back, though I knew the roof was not much more behind me and said, "I'm okay."_

 _"No you aren't you don't look good." he said putting a hand on my cheek. I took another step back this time loosing my footing and slipping off the roof, screaming as I went. Just as I was almost out of reach Zach caught my hand. I held onto his arm for dear life and he said, "DON'T LET GO."_

 _"DON'T LET ME GO THIS TIME." I cried._

 _"NEVER AGAIN." he said, "I will never ever make that mistake again."_

 _He then used what strength he had and yanked me up back onto the roof._

 _"I will never let you go again." he said. Then Zach Goode did something that surprised even me. He kissed me. He held me close and he made me forget the pain._

"Cammie?" he said waving a hand n front of my face and I didn't even flinch. I was too deep in thought. I was surprised by Zachary Goode of all people! Well he did say those nice things about me to Tina knowing people were outside his door? I think I'll give it a shot. I might end up regretting forgiving him, but I could just kick his ass if he hurts my feelings. My best friends would do the same thing too. Anyway, I finally came back to reality much to Zach's pleasure. "Did a kiss from me disorient you that much Gallagher Girl?" he asked smirking. Wait a minute! I knew something was off with him. He hasn't smirked in the time I've been back until now. I wonder if he smirked at all while I was gone...

"No..." I trailed off looking deep into his eyes smiling like an idiot.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked smiling and not smirking! Score!

"Nothing" I said smiling even brighter. "I'm just happy to have my sun back."

"And I'm happy to have my love." he said pulling me in for another kiss and I didn't stop him.

 **XXX THE NEXT WEEK XXX**

"CAM! GET UP!" Bex yelled. "Okay," she said to Liz and Macey, "I have been trying to wake her up for half an hour, I'm bringing in the big guns."

With that she left the room and returned 3 minutes and 16 seconds later. "Get her up." she said.

"Yes Ma'am." a guys voice said. Not just any guy's voice though, my guy's voice. "Hey Cam, its time to get up okay."

"Mmm..." I said rolling over.

"That's more than I got her to do." Bex said sarcastically.

"Its progress at least." Zach said. "Come on Cam, get up for me? Please? I want to see your pretty blue eyes."

I smiled grabbed his arm that he had been using to shake my shoulder and pulled him down with me and snuggled into his chest.

"Cam..." he whispered into my hair kissing my head.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"We have class so let's go okay?" he said holding me close.

"Fine." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I left all of them there in our room and took a shower. I think came out of the bathroom in a towel and was shocked to find Zach was the only person still in the room.

"Zach!" I said and blushed realizing I was nude under the towel. I quickly ran and grabbed a uniform, I decided to borrow one from Macey for today, and ran into the bathroom. I changed and then was about to come out when I thought of something fun I wanted to do to Zach. I undid one to many buttons on my shirt, pulled my skirt up to be a little too short, wore big tall knee length socks, did some dramatic makeup and wore my hair down in waves covering a quarter of my face. I walked out of the bathroom swinging my hips and strutted over to Zach. I held out my hand and pulled him up. I bent over to grab my back and practically waved my ass in his face and giggled running out of the room.

"Wait for me!" I heard him call and I just ran faster. I then showed up to C&A to have Madame Dabney give me a disapproving look. I couldn't tell if it was for the attire or for the tardiness. It was probably a mix of both. I then went through out the whole day like this. I let Zach chase me around from class to class never allowing him to catch me. Then it was time for Cove-Ops and I knew he would probably catch me if I wasn't careful. I decided running for the elevator was my best bet. I made it and he was still pretty fare behind. It seemed as if it took forever for the stupid elevator to come. Then it did, I jumped in and then hit the close button as many times as I could. I almost made it, but he caught it. Of course he did. It was just the two of us. I put my bag down and so did he. I ran over and I jumped up on him, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He had his arms under me holding me up and I pressed my lips to his.

"Why are you torturing me by being beautiful?" he asked just as we were about to reach the sublevels.

"Because you woke me up this morning and nobody wakes me up, especially if I do not wish to be disturbed." I said and jumped down grabbed my bag and walked out just as the doors opened. I probably should have mentioned this to somebody earlier, but my stomach felt like it was going to explode all day, and my head has been killing me. I walked into the Cove Ops room and sat down. I saw Zach sit to my left and smiled and laughed. That made my stomach hurt more. I felt on the verge of tears. I must have been or something because Joey said, "Cam are you alright?"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Your really pale." he said and walked over to me, "And your burning up. Come on I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"Okay..." I said very unhappy about missing my favorite class.

Then just as we were about to reach the stairs I said "Joey, I-I..." I stuttered and trailed off coming close to falling unconscious.

"Oh no." he said and picked me up running to the elevator. "Abby! Have Dr. Wolf meet us at the top with a stretcher, something is seriously wrong!"

"Okay!" she yelled to him as the doors closed.

"CAMMIE!" Zach said running for the stairs with Macey and Bex hot on his heels.

Then I fell into the blackness.

 **Third Person POV**

Zach Bex and Macey ran up the stairs fearing for their friend. The three of them split up, Zach going straight to the infirmary, Bex and Macey going to get Liz. They all ran at top speed to their destination. Bex and Macey reached their destination first. They didn't even say anything they just ran in grabbed Liz and ran out. "What's goin on?" she asked southern accent and all.

"Cammie's sick, like so sick she passed out and Solomon had to carry her to the sublevel elevator." Macey said.

"Let's go they are probably already at the infirmary now!" Bex yelled and they ran.

Joe rode the elevator up and set Cammie down on the waiting stretcher.

Zach caught up to the everyone with Cammie and chased them to the infirmary. He made it in and they rushed Cammie into surgery. He made it to the door to the operating room as they were locking it and just banged on it screaming her name.

Joe then came and pulled him away from the door. He was crying.

"She'll be okay, she's strong." he said.

"I know." Zach said, "But what is even wrong with her?"

"Her appendix burst, and the doctors aren't sure if she'll live." Joe said calmly looking at his shoes sadly.

Rachel then rushed in and fell into Joe's arms crying. "Is my baby okay?" she asked over and over again even after getting her answer.

Zach proceeded to destroy the waiting room and hurt anyone who told him to calm down. It was a disaster. No one knew if Cammie Morgan would live to see the light of day again...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter when I should be doing homework. Well... there shouldn't be homework on the weekends so that's the teacher's fault. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Joe then came and pulled him away from the door. He was crying._

 _"She'll be okay, she's strong." he said._

 _"I know." Zach said, "But what is even wrong with her?"_

 _"Her appendix burst, and the doctors aren't sure if she'll live." Joe said calmly looking at his shoes sadly._

 _Rachel then rushed in and fell into Joe's arms crying. "Is my baby okay?" she asked over and over again even after getting her answer._

 _Zach proceeded to destroy the waiting room and hurt anyone who told him to calm down. It was a disaster. No one knew if Cammie Morgan would live to see the light of day again..._

 **Cam's POV**

I was tempted. I saw a light and I wanted to go to it, but I heard something. It was a voice. Zach. I turned and I found myself in a memory.

The memory

I knew that voice, it was Catherine's."Guns at the ready this may be a trick!" I said not willing to risk anyone else's life. Then Catherine and all of her goons came out guns pointed at everyone that they held prisoner's head. "Release them Catherine, you're out numbered."

"Give yourself up willingly, Cameron, and I'll set them free. If you choose not to you get to watch each of these people die."

I looked to everyone. They were all motioning for me not to do it. Not to give my self up for them and then when I took a step out into the open lawn they started yelling at me not to. I motioned everyone out of sight and into cover. Then I heard the one voice that could drag me out of any daze. "Don't do it! You can't! I can't loose you! I won't let you do this!" it was Zach.

"I can't loose you either Zach that's why I'm doing this. I need to make sure that you stay alive."

"So don't do it and stay here to make sure I stay alive."

"I have to do this."

"Remember what you said to me, no longer than a week ago Cam? You said you don't know us, Cam. You said you don't know us. So why does it matter that we die Cam. At least you'll know that we love you."

"Don't you dare say that."

"Its true"

"No it isn't"

"Tell me! Tell me why it isn't true Gallagher Girl!" It was the only time I had every heard him use that stupid nickname so angrily. Wait... no it wasn't. I've heard it before. During the times I don't remember. Then it happened. It all came flooding back to me. My friends, my enemies, so man useless deaths and so much destruction and chaos. I remembered everthing that they fixed me to forget. I know the truth.

"Because I love you. I always have. Always will. To the future and more nothing can take that away from us. You said that to me once Zach. Now its my turn to say it. I love you because I know you."

"You can't love me, only the old you knew who I really was.. and still am now that the you I love is gone."

"That girl isn't gone Zach. I found her. I remember."

"That's impossible."

"Zach..." I said reaching out for him. I wanted to hug and kiss him and never let go again.

"What?"

"I know who, what and everything about you! I know she is your mother and you have no idea who your father is. I know you're an assassin that once went to Blackthorne and I know Blackthorne's secret. I know that at a time you were Joey's prodigy. I know that you think your alone but you really aren't Zach. I'll always know you and I'll always be there no matter how it is: physical mental in your heart or in spirit. I'll always be there for you Zach. Forever and Always I love you." The whole time I had been walking closer to him. I finally reached my destination, on the ground on my knees sitting how he is on his heels and kisses him. "I love you, I love you." I repeated over and over again as we break apart and I held his face, tracing each of his features commiting them to memory. I then got up and walked over to Catherine. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you." she sneers, "Now was that really so hard?"

"Whatever." I said unhappily

"What was that."

"I said whatever cause I don't care."

"Okay." Catherine says turning away from me and starts walking then turns around and smacks me across the face. I then fell to the ground from being slapped so hard and leaving a bit of blood trickling down my cheek from the force of the blow.

"Cammie!" Zach screamed and tried to run to me.

The memory

I sat straight up in cold sweats. I looked around and I heard it again.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled leaning over and pushing me so I would lay back down, but I wouldn't so he helped me sit up.

"What happened?" I said confused

"Your appendix exploded inside you, you're okay now. All that matters is everything is okay now." he said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead relieved. It was more like he was telling himself that it was okay, but I was just glad to still be with him.

"Zach." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked pulling back to look into my eyes. "Hey are you okay?" he asked wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"Yeah." I said my voice breaking. "I just almost let go. I almost chose not to wake up. To slip away forever. I can't believe I almost did that. Zach... I'm so sorry." I said and was sobbing by the end.

"Hey Cam, its okay, I swear its okay." he said holding me and letting me cry and cry until I fell asleep. When I was almost completely asleep I felt Zach lay me back down and was about to leave when I weakly gripped his wrist.

"Stay with me..." I mumbled almost incomprehensibly. I knew Zach understood though. He is a spy. I scotched over and let him lay down next to me. I rolled over so I was facing him, and I snuggled into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and I said, "I love you." and fell asleep to his heart beat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi readers! I hope my little Zammie fluff piece from the last chapter was okay I thought it was kind of cute. Also anyone who read my first story, Finally Me, I am considering a sequel, but if it were to come out it would have to wait until the summer because my schedule is filled to the brim with last minute projects and graduation preparations. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"Stay with me..." I mumbled almost incomprehensibly. I knew Zach understood though. He is a spy. I scotched over and let him lay down next to me. I rolled over so I was facing him, and I snuggled into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and I said, "I love you." and fell asleep to his heart beat._

"AWWW" is what I woke up to. I opened my eyes little bit and tried to sit up but felt weighed down. I found Zach's arms still around me refusing to move them, he held me down. I then looked to the door way to see Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Ryker, Jonas, Mom and Joey. The girls looked like they were going to explode from happiness, and the boys seemed happy for us, but Ryker was still mad at Zach. He is of course my adoptive brother/ cousin, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him pick on Zach and I.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked. "I swear this is the only time I will say this, I want someone to give me some school work because I need to do something besides sit here and think. I swear some of Zach's smirky, idiotic nature is rubbing off on me and it needs to stop." Everyone laughed.

"Well, you can go and rest in your dorm room, and the girls will gather your make up work. Zach, you are going to return to classes or else." Mom said.

"Yes ma'am." the boys and girls said to Mom.

"Now all of you go and change or something. Zach, you haven't cleaned yourself up for real in days, you need to go do something with yourself." I said.

"I don't want to leave you just yet, Gallagher Girl." he said.

"Well..." I said and kissed him even though everyone was watching, "You know I'm fine." I said touching my forehead to his. "you took care of me and I thank you for that." I said bumping our noses, "but you really need to clean up Zach. You took care of me and now its time for me to take care of you and order you to do this." I said and kissed his cheek "Now go." I smiled.

"But-" he said and I held up a finger.

"No buts go Zach." I said seriously.

"I'm going." he said sadly, but snuck one more kiss in before jumping up and running out of the room before Joey could kill him. I smiled at him as he left. He made me happy.

"Well Cam, I really hope that you are ready to go back to school soon, because you have missed a lot." Mom said.

"Can I go today?" I asked, "I promise, I won't push myself and you can have Zach push me around in a wheelchair if that's what it takes."

"Cam, I know that your motto is you can't keep a good spy down, but every once in a while, a good spy needs to wait a little while before getting up to face the music." Joey said.

"Hey squirt!" I heard someone yell as they passed in the hallway

"Hey Abby!" I said. "And I know I should take time off, but I don't want to. I would rather just go and listen to lessons, please! I won't even do the homework, I'll just listen. Please! Please! Please!

"Fine..." Mom said, "You can go."

"Yes, thank you!" I said and sat up swinging my legs over the side of then bed.

"Woah!" Mom said running to get a wheel chair, "You still have to use one of these and I'll have Zach push you to your classes."

"Okay..." I said.

I didn't resist. Mom and Joey helped me lower into the wheel chair and Mom took me out to mine and the girls' room. They were so excited when I came in.

"Yay! Your back!" they all said.

"I need your help." I said as soon as Mom left. "I have an idea." I then smiled like a devil on Halloween.

 **Hey guys I'm only going to do one or two more chapters after this so end of the story is coming soon.**

 **-Lydi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi readers! I have decided on an ending for this duo series. This will be the last chapter. I hope you all like it!**

 **Cammie's POV**

 _"Fine..." Mom said, "You can go."_

 _"Yes, thank you!" I said and sat up swinging my legs over the side of then bed._

 _"Woah!" Mom said running to get a wheel chair, "You still have to use one of these and I'll have Zach push you to your classes."_

 _"Okay..." I said._

 _I didn't resist. Mom and Joey helped me lower into the wheel chair and Mom took me out to mine and the girls' room. They were so excited when I came in._

 _"Yay! Your back!" they all said._

 _"I need your help." I said as soon as Mom left. "I have an idea." I then smiled like a devil on Halloween._

I was bedazzled, dedazzled, flowered and deflowered then beautified. I wasn't allowed to look for the whole five hours it took. I swear we used all of Macey's beauty supplied in record time. When I was finally allowed to look at myself it was 15 to noon and the girls had done an amazing job. It was just what I was hoping for and it was worth every second of waiting. I love my best friends, they always just know exactly what to do for me.

I had my long brownish blone hair straight down with the front pulled back just a bit. Where the hair from the front connected at the back of my head, there was a white flower with purple details. As I moved my hair flowed out behind me as if it were flying, and it was better than I could have hoped for. I smelled of lemongrass and lavender from the body washes and hair products. I had a flowing white dress that was plain. It had no details and no eye catching features. It was off the shoulder and had three quarter sleeves that hung from halfway down the bicep to my wrists. They were flowing elegant sleeves that were the same as the rest of the dress, simple but astounding. I had on a 3 inch thick purple sash that tied in a big bow around the back with the two ends of the sash hanging down to my mid calves. I wore matching purple flats and a plain silver metal headband. I had a three ring silver cuff around my right arm and silver heart earrings. The final piece was the necklace. It was a silver heart locket with a purple and white rose that my father had given me when I was 9. I had a light dusting of white eye shadow with a pretty purple hinting in from the inner side on the eyelid. I wore black mascara and black winged eyeliner along with it. I had a light blush on my cheeks and a light sparkly pink lip gloss on my lips.

I stood there admiring the work that the girls had done. It was amazing. I knew it was perfect. I hugged them all and said, "Thank you."

"Your going to look amazing Cammie!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Thanks Liz." I said smiling a bright smile, happier than I had ever been before.

"OH!" Macey yelled running to her closet. She came out with a black velvet cloak and we all just looked at her.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It was part of a Halloween costume years ago." she explained. "I have an idea that will blow him away, you want to use it?"

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Okay so this is what your going to do..." she said

 **Zach's POV**

I miss her. She was so peaceful when I left her this morning. I really hope she rests and heals well. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if she wasn't still being her quirky self. It was 10 minutes until lunch, and me and the guys walked in early. The girls had been missing all morning and we really hoped that they would show up at lunch. We sat and waited for lunch to start, and it finally did, but there was no sign of the girls. Then the Headmistress made an announcement. "Students of Gallagher. Not long ago one of our own was fighting hard against death. We almost lost her, but she has pulled through and would like too rejoin her classes again. Please don't bombard her with rumors and questions. With that I present the healing Cammie Morgan."

We all looked at the doors and they opened. Three girls, Bex Liz and Macey were gathered around a wheelchair pushing a girl into the grand hall. She was in a velvet black cloak and had her head down. She was pushed halfway up the aisle to our table and then they stopped. The hooded girl took of her cloak and revealed a beautiful looking Cammie. Her hair, that dress, she was just so perfect. I smiled and stood walking over to her and she smiled and ran up to me. She was almost there when she tripped a little bit and landed in my arms. I didn't smirk though. I smiled. I was genuinely happy about what had happened to day.

She looked up at me still in my arms and returned my smile then blushed a little saying, "Oopsie Daisy?"

I laughed and straightened her out. I placed her back on her feet and pulled her into a hug. I didn't want to let go. She smelled like lemon and flowers, a perfect combination. When we pulled apart after what felt like forever of just the comfort of knowing she was okay, she was walking and in my arms again, I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. We leaned our foreheads together and she said, "You Zachary Goode are a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma."

"I think you mean Russia? Did some of that blood loss effect your brain?" I asked changing back to my smirk from my smile.

"Oh you just wait Goode, I wasn't done." she says bumping our noses against each other. "You Zachary Goode are a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma; but perhaps there is a key. I have found that key. I know your feelings and you know mine."

"I do Cam, but I want to hear you say it." I said.

"Alright..." she said, "Zachary Goode, you are my best friend, my human diary and my other half. You mean the world to me and you always will. When I first met you I honestly had no idea you would become this important to me. I finally realize that when you love someone like this that love can never be destroyed. Our love is eternal our love is forever. My love and my heart will always belong to you Zach. Forever and Always."

"Cammie, every guy had their best girl friend, their girl friend and the love of their life. I'm luck that they all came in one beautiful package that is right in front of me. I realize that I am always thinking of you, and I wondered how long you've been on my mind. I realized that since the moment I met you, you never left and you never will. I'll admit I'm not perfect, I'll annoy you. I'll piss you off. I'll say stupid things. Then I'll try to take them all back, but put all that aside, because I swear you will never find another person who is as crazy about you as I am. I choose you. I'll choose you over and over again. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat I'll choose you. The only thing that I know is that I want you. I want your flaws, mistakes, imperfections, everything. Anything and everything that is Cameron Ann Morgan is all I'll ever want because I love you more than you could ever know, forever and always." I said as she started crying. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

The whole grand hall had been watching and listening the whole time. The girls looked like they were going to die because of how much of a romantic I was, and Rachel looked happy. Abby smiled and gave me a thumbs up and Joe looked ready to kill me and congratulate me at the same time.

"Don't cry Cam." I said making sure to keep the tears out and away from her beautiful eyes.

"I can't." she said collapsing to her knees and taking me down with her. She looked down at the ground and she said, "I can't stop crying because I've never done anything to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"Oh Cam," I said pulling her into my arms, "The real question is what have I ever done to deserve the love of the purest heart in the world."

She stopped crying and looked at me. "You really think you don't deserve me?"

"Of course I do. Your so good and my life is so corrupt because of my mother-" I said starting to rant. She kissed me. She shut me up with a kiss. "What was that for?" I asked smirking.

"Nothing, I just love you more than life itself and I hate it when people rant." she said stealing my smirk.

"I think I want my smirk back." I said and I kissed her taking the smirk right off her lips. She then pulled back wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest and said, "Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." I said. The whole crowd awed. It was a good day. It was a happy day. It was one of the best of my life. I think that the best will be the day that we marry and say forever and always at an altar in front of God.


End file.
